There are many appliances which are useful for people with a variety of hand injuries or amputations for grasping or manipulating a variety of objects. Typical appliances include ones shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,417 issued Apr. 18, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,442 issued Sep. 18, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,966 issued Nov. 17, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,986 issued Jun. 29, 1993.
This invention includes an improved prosthetic appliance for people having a limited use of their hands and/or arms in that it provides an essentially ergonomic position of the hand for manipulating a variety of objects in two different ways.